Reunion
by CheshireSmiles1998
Summary: Oh yes I did. It's the overdone reunion fic, but what the hay, I wrote one. I was having a bout of writers block and decided to post my distraction. It's actually not all that horrible.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I wrote this in a moment of writers block during the process of writing The Gift of Time, chapter three.

"Are you sure? We could just go back to Australia, you know, we don't have to go." The woman had waist length, deep brunette curls that gently cascaded down her back elegantly. Her dark caramel eyes portraying her nerves over the upcoming event.

"Love, you've been nothing but excited about seeing everyone again after ten years ever since you got the owl. If we don't go, you'll regret it and we've already came all this way. It's the Hogwarts reunion and you are one of their brightest alumni, you can't not go." Her husband, a tall, handsome man, had short platinum blond hair and striking grey eyes, he wore an immaculate black suit and a green undershirt, the blazer left open.

"Is suppose you're right." The woman walked into the bathroom, coming out a moment later, "Zip me up?"

He complied and watched as his beautiful wife pulled her long hair into an intricately woven bun with a few locks left to frame her face. She put in a pair of tear shapes emerald earrings and a matching silver chained necklace, a silver bracelet on each wrist. Her gown was floor length and slit up to her mid thigh on one side, she matched it with a pair of strapped silver heels. It was Venus cut and made of a lovely dark emerald silk. She looked like a goddess, he decided, as she smiled at him.

"Your mum has the kids?" He nodded.

"Of course, shall we?" The woman sighed a bit, nodding. A slight tug on both their stomachs and they appeared outside the wards of a castle. The man kissed his wife before heading inside, they had decided to go in separate to avoid conflict straight away. She waited a bit before walking in herself.

"Hermione Granger is that you?!" The woman grinned and pulled the heavily pregnant redheaded witch into a hug.

"Ginny!" She pulled back, "how've you been?"

"Fine, what happened to you?" The redhead glared now as she lead her friend over to a table of Gryffindors.

"Mione?!"

"Harry, Ron, how've you been?" The two stared at the green clad witch.

"Good... You're wearing green," she rolled her eyes at the freckle faced man.

"I hadn't realized."

"You look nice, Hermione. Now sit." She did, smiling at Harry Potter as he glared at her.

"Ten years. You disappear for ten years, no note or anything to tell us you were okay... What the hell Mione?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. At first I was too busy looking for my parents and then I decided I liked it there and stayed." The topic was dropped as they heard her tone, "so what have I missed?"

The group conversed for awhile, Everything was normal until a fearful Narcissa Black, she'd taken her name back when she divorce her husband before he took the dementor's kiss, burst through, tears on her face.

"Mother, what? Where are the girls?!" A suddenly extremely worried Draco Malfoy came up of her as she sputtered.

"I don't know! One moment they were there and the next I heard the floo activated and they were gone!" Hermione stood quickly rushing over to the two.

"Narcissa, what do you mean?" She looked ready to faint as she addressed her mother in-law.

"They're gone!" The great hall was staring at the three, trying to work out the puzzle, no one noticed when the two little girls with wavy platinum blond hair and caramel eyes walked into the hall.

"Mummy, Daddy, Nana?" The three adults turned to the two girls, Narcissa collapsing on the floor in relief. Hermione pulled the two into a tight hug before facing them.

"What happened?"

"We wanted to see you and Daddy said something about Hogwarts so we flooed." One began.

"We were in this office and we got lost until we heard the noise in here from the music." Her sister finished.

"We're very sorry, Mummy." Draco bent to their level as well.

"Apologize to your grandmother, you almost gave her a heart attack." The girls turned solemnly to the elder woman.

"We're very sorry, Nana." She shook her head.

"I'm just glad you two are alright." The girls grinned and were about to speak when Hermione beat them to it, her voice stern.

"Astrea Helen and Apolla Jane Malfoy, you are both six years old and I expect you to act like it. That means no more sneaking away from your Nana. Now, you are going to sit here with your father and I or you are going to go back home with Nana. Either way, you will be cleaning your rooms and making your beds everyday for a month with no houselves, no magic either. Now what will it be?" The girls kissed their grandmother on the cheek at the same time.

"We'll see you later, Nana." Hermione shook her head and addressed the woman.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa." She shook her head.

"Draco used to do much worse. I'll just go to the spa, I think." The woman turned and walked out. It had always amazed Hermione how fast the elder's moods could change.

An arm wrapped itself around her waist as Apolla grasped her mother's hand, Astrea taking her father's other as she was lead back over to her friends. She ignored the shocked faces as Draco pulled Astrea and Apolla into his lap protectively, Both girls smiled charmingly towards the people at the table. They recognized all but one of the people as their mother's friends.

"Hermione?" She smiled at Ron nervously, "You married the ferret!"

Her smile fell, "Ronald Weasley if you so much as think about swearing in front of my children I will hex you so hard you won't know what hit you."

His mouth shut. "Malfoy? Why Malfoy Hermione?" She sighed as Harry spoke.

"I agree." Ginny nodded.

"Because I love him, Harry, Gin. Isn't that reason enough?" The two looked at eachother and nodded.

"If you hurt her, ferret, I'll kill you personally."

This was when Ron burst.

"YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS HARRY? BLODDY HELL, ITS MALFOY!" He turned towards Hermione, face purple, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME AND HAVE MY CHILDREN. NOT THE BASTARD FERRETS!"

Hermione's face was deadly calm as she waved her wand, sending the angry wizard into the hallway with several nasty hexes and jinxes, "I do believe I warned him about swearing in front of my girls."

Draco snickered as her friends stared at her, it was stopped by his daughter's innocent question.

"Daddy, why are they calling you ferret?" He flushed faintly as Astrea spoke and glared daggers at the laughing Gryffindors that were not his wife.

"It's just a silly joke, Rea."Apolla spoke after him.

"I want to hear it, Daddy." He blanched.

"Maybe when you're older, Polla." She frowned with her sister and then noticed something,"Mummy?"

"What happened to your tummy? It's smaller." She faltered.

"Mummy has a glamour charm." The girls looked at their mother, confused. They pulled themselves off their father's lap and placed their hands on her stomach, focusing. Soon enough, her stomach expanded into that of a six month pregnant witch.

"Much better." They chorused. Draco nodded as well.

"I like it better too, it makes me feel better to know Scorp is there." She glared at her husband.

"And what if it's Celeste?" He shook his head confidently.

"It's Scorp. I know it is."

"We'll see."

Three months later, Hermione Malfoy was sitting in her hospital room smugly holding the newest addition to the Malfoy brood, Miss Celestiana Anne Malfoy. A mother just knows.

Of course, the fact that her husband was standing next to her holding a blue blanket, just as smug as she, containing Scorpious Elliot Malfoy didn't mean a thing. She never said it couldn't be both.


End file.
